


Weihnachtsdeko

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Verfluchte verlängerte Öffnungszeiten! Früher hätte das gar nicht passieren können, daß man nach der Arbeit noch geschlagene dreieinhalb Stunden durch Läden ziehen mußte! Gegen Ende war er kurz davor gewesen, Nadeshda mit einer Weihnachtsgirlande zu erdrosseln, nur um aus dem Einkaufszentrum wieder herauszukommen. Er brauchte jetzt ganz dringend ein Kontrast- und Entspannungsprogramm ...</i><br/>(Das 19. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsdeko

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Kitsch, OOCness ... das ganze Programm ;)  
> Beta: notcolourblind - Danke ;)  
> A/N: Das war nur so eine fixe Idee und ein Lückenbüßer - und definitiv das letzte, was ich dieses Jahr zum Thema Weihnachten geschrieben habe. Read at your own rik ...  
> Originalpostingdatum: 19.12.2011

Verfluchte verlängerte Öffnungszeiten! Früher hätte das gar nicht passieren können, daß man nach der Arbeit noch geschlagene dreieinhalb Stunden durch Läden ziehen mußte! Gegen Ende war er kurz davor gewesen, Nadeshda mit einer Weihnachtsgirlande zu erdrosseln, nur um aus dem Einkaufszentrum wieder herauszukommen. Er brauchte jetzt ganz dringend ein Kontrast- und Entspannungsprogramm ...

~*~*~*~

"Was ist denn los?"

Boerne warf einen überraschten Blick auf den Sechserpack Bier, den er unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, und Thiel seufzte entnervt.

"Nie im Leben lasse ich mich nochmal dazu breitschlagen, mit Nadeshda Weihnachtsdeko für die Präsidiumsweihnachtsfeier einzukaufen! Ich brauche jetzt ein Bier, männliche Gesprächsthemen und am besten ein Fußballspiel."

"Und damit kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir?"

"Frau Klemm konnte ich leider nicht erreichen."

"Sehr witzig ... ähm, Thiel ..."

Er hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern schob sich an Boerne vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn jedoch vor Schreck in der Tür stehenbleiben.

"Was ist das denn?! Sind Sie überfallen worden?"

"Ich dekoriere meine Wohnung zufällig _gerne_ weihnachtlich." In Boernes Stimme hatte sich ein Hauch von Verlegenheit geschlichen.

"Aber ..." Thiel blinzelte. Es glitzerte und leuchtete an allen Ecken und Enden. Das Einkaufszentrum, in dem er zusammen mit Nadeshda gewesen war, wirkte im Vergleich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

"Was ist?" Boerne hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Bloß weil Ihnen jeglicher Sinn für Ästhetik fehlt und vorweihnachtliche Stimmung für Sie offensichtlich ein Fremdwort ist -"

"Wir gehen zu mir." Thiel schnappte sich die Hand des anderen und zog ihn in Richtung der Wohnungstür.

"In ihre maskulin unaufgeräumte und ungemütliche Wohnung? Na vielen Dank auch."

"Mann, Boerne, ... jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an ..." Sein Nachbar hielt sich doch tatsächlich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest und ließ sich nicht weiter ziehen. Verdammt.

"Ich habe übrigens auch einen Mistelzweig aufgehängt."

Boerne hörte sich plötzlich wieder erstaunlich gut gelaunt an. Als er das übermütige Funkeln in den Augen des anderen sah, hatte Thiel plötzlich eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sich dieser Abend entwickeln würde. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt seine Absicht gewesen, also jedenfalls nicht bewußt, aber andererseits -

"Ach was."

Der Kuß lenkte ihn auf überaus erfreuliche Art von überfüllten Einkaufszentren, Weihnachtsmusikgedudel und Weihnachtskitsch ab. Dafür nahm er sogar den Mistelzweig in Kauf.

Boerne ließ ihn wieder los und sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. "Das Schlafzimmer habe ich in Anbetracht Ihrer Empfindlichkeiten übrigens undekoriert gelassen. Und mir fallen da gerade noch andere männliche Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten ein, die nichts mit Fußball zu tun haben ..."

Das brachte ihn gegen seinen Willen fast zum Lachen. "Was ist denn daran jetzt männlich?"

"Naja, zum einen müssen Sie dabei überhaupt nicht reden, und zum anderen -"

Er zog Boerne zu sich und küßte ihn ein zweites Mal, bevor das hier noch alberner wurde. Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt, denn anschließend hatte der andere wohl beschlossen, daß sie nun wirklich genug geredet hatten, und schob ihn ohne große weitere Worte ins Schlafzimmer. Das zugegebenermaßen gemütlicher war als sein eigenes, in dem noch die Wäsche der gesamten Arbeitswoche auf dem Boden verstreut lag, aber -

"Da blinkt ein Mini-Weihnachtsbaum auf der Fensterbank."

"Jetzt seien Sie nicht so kleinlich ..." Boerne schubste ihn mit Schwung aufs Bett und folgte wenige Sekunden später. "Männlich genug?"

"Mhm." Er schloß die Augen, während der andere sich vom Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein weiterküßte, bis ihm dann doch noch etwas Wichtiges auffiel. "Wir hatten uns doch geeinigt, daß du mich bei solchen Gelegenheiten duzt."

"Mein Fehler", Boerne drückte ihm einen letzten Kuß auf die Nasenspitze und sah kritisch auf ihn hinab. "Und, warst du auch ein braver Hauptkommissar in diesem Jahr?"

Er mußte schon wieder lachen, was gerade ein wenig kontraproduktiv war, vor allem, weil Boerne auch nicht ernst bleiben konnte.

"Boerne ... geht's auch weniger albern?" Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen - wenn er das mit dem Lachen nicht bald in den Griff bekam, wurde das heute doch nichts mehr.

"Sofort. Aber eins muß ich noch loswerden." Boerne setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "HOHOHO ..."

Das war endgültig zu viel. Thiel lachte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam

"Thiel ... " Boerne war schon wieder ernst geworden, aber er selbst konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. "Du bist ziemlich müde, hm? So lustig war das nun auch nicht."

Der andere hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, und langsam ließ das Lachen nach. Thiel atmete tief ein. Super, Seitenstechen. Er vergrub das Gesicht an Boernes Schulter und versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen ... das würde gleich wieder besser werden, und dann konnten sie ...

~*~*~*~

Thiel schreckte hoch, als das Licht mit einem leisen Knacken ausgeschaltet wurde, und stellte fest, daß er offenbar eingeschlafen war. Wie peinlich. Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als ihm Boerne zuvorkam.

"Schlaf ruhig weiter."

"Aber ..."

"Wir können den Faden auch morgen wieder aufnehmen, wenn du nicht mehr zum Umfallen müde bist."

Er wurde näher gezogen und fühlte sich einen Moment lang seltsam unsicher. Normalerweise übernachteten sie nicht bei dem anderen, das war irgendwie merkwürdig. Überhaupt hatten sie es jetzt schon fast ein dreiviertel Jahr lang erfolgreich geschafft, nichts zu definieren und über nichts zu reden. Es gab nur gelegentliche und völlig zufällige ... Treffen. Aber es hätte mehr Willensstärke gebraucht, als er sie in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte, um sich aus Boernes Umarmung zu winden und in seine kalte, leere Wohnung hinüberzuwechseln.

"Was ist los, macht dich die Weihnachtsstimmung so ... ähm ..." Er wußte nicht so richtig, wie er Boernes Verhalten beschreiben sollte. Anschmiegsam? Verständnisvoll? Alles Adjektive, die er normalerweise nicht unbedingt mit Boerne in Verbindung brachte.

"Mhm. Vielleicht", murmelte der andere.

War ja auch egal. Er war müde, und hier war es warm und gemütlich, und wenn es Boerne nicht störte ... Thiel drehte sich um, was einiges Hin- und Herrücken verursachte, bis sie wieder bequem lagen. Boerne hatte es mal wieder geschafft, sich größer zu machen als er war, dachte Thiel schläfrig, aber er mußte zugeben, daß das so gut paßte.

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen, ohne daß du in Panik gerätst und hier rausstürmst?" Boernes Stimme riß ihn noch einmal zurück, und er murmelte ein verschlafenes "Ja?".

"Hast du Weihnachten schon was vor?"

"Nein." Thiel gähnte. "Mein Vater ist unterwegs."

"Ich bin bei meiner Schwester eingeladen, wie jedes Jahr. Naja, und wenn du Lust hast - also, wenn du so ein richtig anstrengendes Weihnachtsfest mit nervenden Verwandten vermißt, Betty kennst du ja schon, dann könntest du, wenn du willst, mitkommen." Boerne hatte ziemlich schnell geredet und holte jetzt hastig Luft. "Du mußt nicht Ja sagen."

Thiel hatte plötzlich ein ganz seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Fast hätte er ohne weiter nachzudenken Ja gesagt, aber dann schaltete sich sein Verstand doch wieder ein.

"Was ... Wie willst du ihr das denn erklären?"

"Ich brauche gar nichts zu erklären, ich kann doch einfach einen Freund mitbringen." Boerne klang beruhigend sicher, so als wäre das die einfachste Sache der Welt. "Wir könnten ihr aber auch die Wahrheit sagen - ehrlich gesagt würde ich ja liebend gern sehen, wie sich mein Herr Schwager beim Weihnachtsessen an seiner Gans verschluckt ..."

"Das klingt ja nach einer richtig fröhlichen Familienfeier ..." Er wußte, daß bei dieser Geschichte irgendein Haken war, und daß alles gar nicht so unkompliziert war, wie der andere das gerade darstellte, aber gegen Boernes Argumente war schon wach schwer anzukommen. "Ich überleg's mir, O.K.?"

"Mhm." Der andere hatte seinen Arm immer noch um ihn gelegt und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über seinen Rücken. Nach dem ganzen Streß heute stand ihm aber auch definitiv noch etwas Schönes zu. Mit Nadeshda würde er morgen noch einmal ein ernstes Wort reden, so ging das wirklich nicht. Oder ... er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, aber die Idee mußte er noch loswerden, bevor er sie bis zum Morgen am Ende vergessen hatte.

"Nächstes Jahr schicke ich dich mit Nadeshda los, wenn dir so was Spaß macht."

Die Hand auf seinem Rücken stockte. "In Ordnung. Das machen wir so." Er wurde noch ein bißchen fester umarmt, und spürte Bornes Lippen in seinen Haaren. "Nächstes Jahr."

Boerne klang mit einem Mal sehr glücklich. Aber er war zu müde, um herauszufinden warum. Das würde er genauso wie die Weihnachtsfrage morgen klären.

~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> alle 24 Türchen im [Thiel/Boerne-Adventskalender 2011](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)


End file.
